Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the comic. For the article about the process of cooling while in a capsule, see Cold Sleep. Chapter 1 is titled "Cold Sleep". Summary In Tokyo 2040, outside of the National Advanced Medical School, a young man tells Elisa his interest in her. Elisa turns around which leads the young man to wonder about her thoughts but she tells him she already knew because of the time they spent together through school. The young man then states that the record would end because he contracted cellular sclerosis. Elisa then checks her device and stated that their company's computer is in the process of developing a recipe for a specialized drug. The young man then says he had to sleep for four to five years. Before Elisa said she would wait for the young man, he says that she should go out with Maeda. Elisa asks the man what he wanted so he then remembers what the doctor told him about the disease and how they were able to cure him. The man is not too sure so Elisa asks if he likes her but before he could finish his statement, Elisa runs away crying. The man then gets angry with himself for not telling Elisa how he feels about her. In the city on a bus, Mahiru wonders what Reito said to Elisa and he responds saying he told her he liked her. Some man wonders what she said, but Reito is unaware himself because it turned into a fight. Ryu whispers to Mahiru that they could rest easy so Mahiru then elbows Ryu. The guy then asks Reito if he was okay with it but he says there is not helping it. In the society of Tokyo in 2040, the advancement in technology caused the manufacturing of food, transportation, etc. be done by machines. In the third hospital in Neo-Metropolitan, Reito is called by a nurse to talk to Takagi. Takagi notices there are no complications with Reito so there would be no need to maintain his health while in cold sleep. After Reito complimented Takagi's work, Takagi states that it could take two to three years of the five until the AI develops the recipe for the specialized drug. In the lobby of the hospital, Mahiru cries as she hugs Reito and pleads for him to get better. Elisa visits Reito. Reito gives her his necklace and tells her to hold onto it so she will give it back to him when he wakes up. In a capsule, Reito is getting put to sleep while Mahiru is sobbing and Elisa is speaking to him but he is unaware of what she is saying. Reito then put on hand on the glass of the capsule and Elisa does too as she cries. Reito then wakes up in a hospital room and is spoken to by a woman, greeting him. Reito asks the woman the year and she responds with 2045. The woman then tells Reito to take a shower and they will give him a check-up. In a room, a woman tells Reito he has fully recovered, exciting Reito. As Reito puts his shirt on, he asks about Takagi position but the woman denies his claims. The woman from earlier appears and asks Reito to go with her so she would explain what happened when he was in stasis. In a car, the woman explains she is Reito's dedicated secretary known as Mira Suou. Reito wonders about what she talked earlier and asks her to clarify. Mira explains a new virus known as "MK Virus" ran wild in the world almost four years ago. She continues stating the effects of the virus and caused a worldwide pandemic instantly. She then tells Reito to look outside and states the population has been reduced by half. Reito thinks she is joking but realizes his brother and Mahiru could be dead so he gets out of the car. As Reito questions his surrounding area, he asks a woman on the streets, but she screams and runs away. Multiple women appeared, and this confuses Reito so he runs away. Mira appears, so Reito asks where the men are, so Mira explains the name of the virus is known as Male Killer Virus and only women exist in the world. She continues saying some men extended their life by going into cold sleep but 99.99% of the males are extinct. Reito questions how he is alive, so Mira says it might be because of his infection and cures. Mira then states there are only five men who have the precious resource. A woman then attacks Reito from behind but was knocked unconscious by a government official. Mira then descends to he knees and asks Reito to reproduce with the women on Earth. Characters in Order of Appearance *Reito Mizuhara *Elisa Tachibana *Mahiru Mizuhara *Ryu Mizuhara *Takagi *Mira Suou Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1